The Champion of Nightmares
by ilovesnowmen
Summary: Chosen at birth and given a Pokemon egg this is a story about a trainer named Kage who would do anything to protect his family. Even if he would have to embrace the never ending nightmares for clues to being victorious in a game he was born to partake in.


With a loud creek Kage pushes open a large wooden door stepping from a dimly lit shabby hotel room he can vaguely remember. Kage is a 18 year old boy with deep midnight purple hair and matching eyes. He would be dressed in a plain pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt. Looking from the left to the right trying to get an idea of where the hell he was. "Where am I?" He would ask himself as the hallway seemed to stretch infinitely in each direction. "Come to me and I will guide you." whispered a ominous voice in Kage's right ear. Quickly taking a defensive stance turning and grabbing for the pokeballs he would normally have on his belt finding nothing but the empty hallway that stretched lengths Kage found difficult to grasp. His belt was as empty as the hall and he would think to himself 'what the heck is going on?' "I am no threat to you boy." the spooky voice called out louder "Though I shall not let you decline my summons."

"What do you want with me and where is my team." Kage would shout down the hallway before taking a step back. "what the fuck?" He would blurt out as he backed into a wall. Before Kage could fully comprehend the vanishing hallway the door to the only room would slam shut with an explosive boom before fading into the wall. "Now come my champion face me" beckoned the dark voice loudly from all around Kage who was holding his composure better then most would.

With a quick strong breath Kage's dark purple eyes would shine with determination "Fine then you fiend show yourself!" He would Call out to the mysterious voice. As he did so the hallway would collapse in on itself almost like a stretched rubber band snapping back into place. Kage would be pressed to the wall as the endless hall was reduced to nothing in a matter of seconds and he was kicked several feet onto the floor before a pokemon he had never seen before. The figure floated in the middle of a shabby square room with torn wallpaper lit only by a nearly burnt out bulb. The pokemon has almost white smoke like hair that billowed from the top of its head and covered one of his piercing blue eyes. "You, Kage are chosen." It would say from a mouth hidden behind a rather large red collar like body part. "There is nowhere you can go and nothing you could do to change this fact. I live in your dreams so you will find no escape." It would then hold out a clawed arm that seemed to jet out from its hourglass shaped body that looked like a tattered flowing black coat. Kage still on his knees in awe of this pokemon would reach up to grab the offered hand. "But why me?" Kage asks as the closer he got to touching the pokemon's hand the more twisted the room they were in would become. The pokemon would go to respond but it's answer would be snuffed out by a high pitched almost childish giggle. "No escape." This chilling childish voice would start chanting. "Can't run hehe." Then whispering into the spooked Kage's ear. "Can't hide." The distorted room would start to crumble and corrode. The pokemon seemed not to notice this as he kept his hand out. Kage would attempt to grasp it but before he could the floor would fall out from under Kage dropping him into an abyss of laughing shadows.

Kage would wake with a start and cold sweat. Sitting up and running his hands through his ultra dark purple hair groaning. Waking the lucario sleeping in the tent next to him. Kage would be sitting there spaced out thinking about the strange nightmarish dream he just had. "Carr?" the pokemon would call out to his trainer head tilted a bit.

"Oh hey there Luka sorry I woke you" Kage would say giving his longest companion a pet on the head and a warm smile from his slightly pale face. "Cario." The pokemon would say with an expression that said 'it's alright'. While Kage rummaged through his bag pulling out a small box with an earpiece that would fit behind your ear. Putting the earpiece in and flipping a switch on the box he would activate and translate anything his pokemon say. "There that's better isn't it little bro." Kage would say as he stood. "Yeah hehe much better big bro!" Said the Lucario with a bright smile as he put on his custom pokeball necklace. The pattern on the pokeball was like that of a lucario's fur with a sharp red 'Luka' written on it.

Kage was also getting dressed putting on a loose pair of black cargo pants holding them on with his pokeball belt. He also put a red T-shirt on over his toned lean chest which was extra long hanging past his pockets covering the belt that currently had no pokeballs on it. "Shall we go bro?" Kage would ask as he would step out of fairly large tent his eyes assaulted by the bright shining sun in the cloudless early June morning.

Stretching when he was fully outside breathing in the fresh air of their camping spot. "So big brother what are we going to do today?" Luka would ask adjusting to the light a bit covering his red eyes. "Well today we go and meet with Sami in Mahogany town." Kage would answer as he looked over the lake spotting two of his pokemon. The first was an off colored Buizel splashing around in the water named Sessu who was clearly having a blast. The other was a pampered looking Espeon named Princess who was basking in the sunlight on a flat stone. "Hey" Kage would call out to them and waving getting nothing more than a glance from Princess who would continue doing whatever she wished. Sessu on the other hand yelled out a happy hello as she aqua jetted from the water breaking the stream to give Kage a huge flying hug "Good morning" She would cheer as she landed in Kage's arms. He would admire the cuteness of his newest team member petting her softly looking into her bubble gum pink eyes. "Yes very good morning isn't it Sessu" Looking at her pokeball necklace tucked into her light pink flotation sac. It was bright blue with a bubble pattern and in a pink that matched her eyes was her name.

"Hey sweetie can you show me where King and Flair are?" Kage would ask putting her on his shoulders. "That way hehe" She would say pointing to the path into woods nearby. Strolling along a path into the cool shady trees. The three of them would reach a clearing and could hear King's grass whistle as he serenaded Flair's morning training. The Septile sat in the shade playing such soothing music with a long blade of grass "Good morning King" Kage would say sitting in the shade with him setting Sessu on his lap "Yes it is." King would say his quiet noble voice. "Did you sleep well master?" King would ask. Kage nods watching Flair "Hey Luka wanna help Flair train show him what you got." Luka would nod and run out into the middle of the clearing challenging the fierce looking Typhlosion. Turning back to King Kage would look over him seeing how not one leaf was out of place as King played his glass whistle. The pokeball around the pokemons neck had a pattern like the sun seen through a canopy in deep woods with his name engraved in a bright yellow'.

"Hehe you can do it Luka" shouted Sessu drawing Kage's attention to the fight between his two most powerful pokemon. Flair had the type advantage but he was determined to get something out of the training and focused on melee attacks. Luka would use his light feet and close fighting skill to dance circles around the wild powerful Flair. Luka was taking a careful approach landing a few swift power-up punches fading in and out of his opponent's range "I bet Luka will win Flair can't even touch him." Sessu would day with a smile. "I am terribly sorry young miss but I do believe Flair has this bout." King would say in a respectful manner "Any second now" he adds.

Flair's wild thrashing seemed to be lacking in thought fueled by rage from the hits he has taken. Luka would be at the limit of what he could handle as the swings Flair would dish out got closer and closer to landing. As a last ditch effort Luka goes for the finishing move with a close combat. Flair grinned as this is what he was waiting for and with a swift switch to all fours he would dash in landing a crushing combo of shadow claws as he stood sending Luka flying back. "It's over" Flair would say before charging and launching a stunningly powerful flamethrower attack into the air. Luka landing hard on his butt was only able to watch the attack shoot into the air "Heh guess that's game isn't it." Luck would say knowing that if that attack was aimed he would be a goner.

Flair would shrug and turn his back on Luka. "Next time be a challenge." His words were cold and arrogant as he walked towards the three sitting in the shade. King would stop playing music standing and lending a hand to his trainer who held onto the little buisel. "You didn't have to be so mean Mr. Cranky" Sessu would say sticking out her tongue. Flair would glare at her giving her a bit of a fright. His pokeball looked like flames from behind fangs with his name carved in the blue color of his fur.

"You did a very good job out there guys." Kage would say quite proud of how strong they were with no commands. "So lets head back to camp we still have to pack up and head into town." The others nodded as Luka joined the group and they headed back to the lake.

The walk back was uneventful Sessu walked next to Luka talking with him about various things. King would make it a point to walk behind Kage at all times to the contrary of Flair who would keep his lead. As the group got back to the camp Flair would step aside suddenly and Kage would see Princess stomping her way to them.

"Where have you been all morning" She would say in a pompous tone. "I still haven't eaten or gotten my morning brushing." She was clearly pissed "And this after you make me camp out here in the sticks. We should have just went to the resort I suggested." She would say ranting clearly having a different idea of relaxing vacation then everyone else. Her pokeball was light pink like her fur with the middle piece being a round sapphire and her name was engraved red. "Now now Princess majority voted Lake Rage and I can you know how much mom likes to brush you. That is where we will be heading after our meet up with Sami" Kage would say trying to appease his testy little Princess. "So how about we get something to eat then pack up alrighty?" he would say getting some form of yes from everyone but Princess.

With a quick meal out of the way and the packing done with no help from Princess, Kage lined up his team like he would before they set out, usually in order of joining his team. First stood Luka followed by Flair, Princess, King, and lastly was Sessu. "So our friend Sami is going to be taking on the seventh gym and we are going to meet him there. Afterwards we will head home." He would say turning and starting down Route 43. Kage would normally travel with all of his pokemon out of their balls to scare off any annoying pesky challengers who were not up to the fight he would provide. -

Arriving in town Kage would send Sami a message using his Poke-Nav Delux. 'Hey buddy how about we meet for dinner at the Ringside Bar and Grill by the gym?' Then turning to his team he would smile pulling a six sided dice from his pocket. "This place serves pokemon but only one is allowed so call it in the air!" He would say quickly tossing it as high as he could as each of his pokemon picked a number before it landed. The dice would land on the number Sessu called 'You should have just picked me humph' Princess would pout into Kage's mind. Sessu would cheer and jump dancing a bit shaking her split tail teasingly "Haha yeah I won!" Flair would mutter "If it was a fight I would have won." Flair was making sure everyone knew how he felt. Kage would put Sessu on his shoulders giving each of his pokemon a hug wishing them better luck next time before returning them to their pokeballs. "Okay ready to go sweetie?" Kage would ask walking with Sessu on his shoulders the whole way to the restaurant.

As the two arrived they could see Sami sitting on a bench out front chatting with one of his pokemon. Sami was a bit younger than Kage and someone could say he looks brimming with confidence wearing a big smile as he joked with the Blaziken. Sami's burnt orange hair is naturally wild no matter how hard he would try to comb it. This seemed only to reinforce his flashy style of clothing. "Hey Kage" Sami would shout hopping up and moving for a hug from his old friend. "And who is this?" He would ask referring to Sessu. Sessu would stand on Kage's shoulders "I am the great and powerful Sessu!" She could not hold back any giggles she had before hopping recklessly into Sami's arms "Now catch me hehe." Sami laughs and applauds the show before lifting her onto his shoulders. "Hah so cute." Sami would comment as the blaziken snuck behind Kage. She would then press up against him her warm body pushing close enough to make any boy nervous "So Kage miss me?" Asked the Blaziken in a rather sensual tone. "Every night Queen." Kage would joke back getting a bit of a stomp from the pokemon. "Well I guess he lost it then. Won't be any fun to tease anymore" She would laugh grabbing Kage by the hand. "Were we going to eat or not?" She would ask with a huff pulling Kage into the restaurant followed by Sami carrying Sessu. The four of them chatted a bit while waiting for a seat. As they sit Sessu took her favorite spot on Kage's lap, Sami was sitting across from Kage and Queen sat rather close to her trainer.

Queen would be looking over Sessu a bit watching her cheerful smiles and playful childish mannerisms. "So Sessu I'm guessing you are just for show then." She would tease testing the reaction of the pokemon she had never met. "Although I do like your colors." Sessu would hop up standing in Kage's lap "Hah one squirt and you are toast, well hehe more like soggy bread." She would say with a laugh sticking her tongue out. Kage would sit his little girl back down petting her softly. "Better be careful Sessu she is stronger than King even without the type advantage. Queen would give a proud look before wrapping her arm around Sami pressing and rubbing up on him. "My Sami trained me so well." Her tone would lead strangers to think things they would rather not. This act seemed to drain all the confidence from Sami leaving him a blushing stuttering mess. "S~stop n~now Queen." He would try to squirm away but there would be no escape from Queen's assault. All the while Kage was cracking up glad to see nothing has changed between those two. The waitress would walk up asking what everyone would like to order after setting everyone's drinks down. Sami would seize this chance to break free. "Umm I~I will take the grilled chicken salad." Sami would say forcing a smile even though he was more than a little flustered. "H~how about you Queen?" Queen would turn grinning taking her trainer's reaction as a win. "Yes I would like your biggest steak and could you not cook it? I do enjoy cooking my own food." Sessu would tell Kage what she wants smiling sweetly to the waitress. "Alright then this little cutie will have your grilled Salmon with steamed veggies and I will have the bacon cheeseburger with your steak fries." Kage would then gather the menus and hand them to the nice lady. The waitress would walk off and Kage would grin taking a drink from his soda."Okay Sami down to business."

Kage would then grab a file from his bag setting it on the table "This should be everything you need to know about the next two gyms." Sami would glance over the folder a bit. "Thanks Kage but I think I'll be fine." Sami says closing the folder. Kage would nodd expecting this. "I know but there is less than a month left and you still need to clear Victory Road. So keep it if you need it alright buddy?" Sami packs the folder away "Well you're right, thanks Kage." Queen then laughs a bit "Isn't the next gym ice type? Because I'll smash and burn away his weak pokemon!" She would say proudly holding back her want to shoot off some fire. Sessu would sit quietly having not been with Kage very long and only experiencing a bit of Victory Road. "That is true Queen, but be weary of water type attacks or you might end up in trouble." Sami seemed to absorb all of this information already thinking up a plan. "And Sami" Kage would say getting his friend's full attention "You will do fine just stay confident and you should have no troubles getting to Victory Road." Just then the waitress would be back with the ordered food. "It looks sooo yummy!" Sessu would cheer as Kage moved her off his lap letting her dig into her food. Kage would then start to slowly eat his burger while talking and laughing with his friends at the table. They would spend the next few hours catching up.

Kage would softly wake up Sessu who had passed out in his lap not long after finishing her food. "Time to wake up sweetie." He would say as Queen and Sami both stood. "Well I'm off to the gym, you ready Queen?" He would ask seeing a fire in her eyes "I will crush them come on!" She would shout grabbing Sami and running out the door leaping off to the gym vanishing from Kage's sight as Sessu rubbed her eyes waking up. "Huh? Whaa?" she would mumble in a sleepy tone. Kage would grab her pokeball necklace and smile. "Wanna sleep in your ball till I get home?" He asked getting a nod in return. "Sleep well sweetie." Kage would smile pushing the button returning her with a flash. Standing and stretching a bit Kage would casually walk out towards the train station. "Guess I'm headed home" He would laugh to himself thinking back about a month when he last visited.


End file.
